Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Sebastian Moran n'est plus de ce monde. Jim a réussit à faire son deuil...en partie...


Hello, je reviens avec une autre fic MorMor inspiré par le défi de ma chère Triiskell. Merci pour ce magnifique défi, je me suis tellement amusée ^^

_Disclaimer_: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement ._. Ils appartiennent à Gatiss, Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Enjoy =D (attention aux feels)

* * *

Il pleuvait, c'était tellement cliché. James Moriarty était trempé mais étrangement, malgré qu'il portait du Westwood, il n'en avait rien à faire. Le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait à la main était dans un très mauvais état mais il le déposa tout de même sur la tombe face à lui. Il était désormais accroupi devant le nom, l'épitaphe et les dates du mort. Le criminel consultant passa son index sur le S du prénom.

-Tu as toujours été si spontané...n'est-ce pas Sebby ?

Il sourit en voyant le "Camarade d'armes regretté" gravé sur la stèle.

-Si tu étais encore là, tu m'aurais probablement assassiné après m'avoir envoyé dans le coma pour t'avoir abandonné.

Son sourire resta malgré qu'il commençait à trembler.

-Pourquoi étais-tu si pressé de me retrouver, de me rejoindre alors que tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien après la vie ?

Il baissa la tête.

-Je suppose que c'est ma faute... Tu devais me haïr lorsque tu as compris que tu ne pourrais même pas tuer celui qui m'a poussé au "suicide".

La pluie redoublait de force, Jim attraperait probablement un rhume demain. Mais à cet instant, un rhume n'était vraiment rien.

-Si tu...si tu peut m'entendre, même si je ne crois pas à tout cela, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Tu n'as certes pas attendu pour mettre fin à ta vie après avoir appris ma mort mais moi je n'ai pas pu faire ça, je n'ai pas pu te suivre lorsque je l'ai appris et tu sais très bien pourquoi, alors il m'a fallu quelques mois pour faire mon deuil.

Sa main se porta sur les dogtags de Moran qui les lui avait offert en gage de fidélité. Professionnellement parlant bien sûr.

-Je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant, en tant que mon tueur personnel et tout ces jobs que tu remplissais. Mais il est tellement ordinaire, tellement ennuyeux! Je ne ferais jamais rien avec lui de toute façon. A vrai dire, je ne crois pas qu'il y ai une seule personne dans ce monde qui...enfin qui sache réveiller les sentiments en moi qui sont morts avec toi.

Il était désormais assit devant la tombe, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait rester là un bon moment.

-Mon dieu, ce que je viens de dire ressemble tellement à ce que tu avais l'habitude de me dire... Mais je suppose que c'est normal, tu es partit, autant tout te révéler, maintenant qu'il est trop tard.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre dans ce hangar ? Tu t'étais habillé si élégamment en croyant que tu allais travailler en tant que garde du corps pour quelqu'un de respectable. Ah tu étais si loin de la réalité mon pauvre. Mais maintenant je me demande, est-ce que tu aurais accepté de venir si tu savais que tu allais travailler pour un criminel ? Ce qu'on a vécu me fait dire que oui, tu manquais tellement d'adrénaline, c'est à peine si tu ne t'es pas jeté à mes pieds lorsque je t'ai proposé le travail et toutes ses conditions, tout ces meurtres. Je t'ai menti d'ailleurs, quand je t'ai raconté comment j'ai décidé de te demander à toi de travailler pour moi. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour tes compétences, ton air d'ange innocent me plaisait aussi. Il m'avait donné envie de te détruire, de te changer du tout au tout pour que cet ange devienne la prostituée du Diable en personne.

Un rire vint illuminé cette sombre atmosphère.

-J'y suis parvenu au final n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai rendu presque aussi vil que moi. Et ça t'a rendu mille fois plus sexy d'ailleurs,... de rien.

Le silence tomba tout doucement et il dura quelques minutes.

-Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aimais.

Silence.

-Je crois que je t'aimais parce que je t'ai façonné et tu as fini par devenir une réplique de moi, obéissante et soumise. C'est tellement prétentieux... C'est ce que je suis, prétentieux.

Jim faisait presque partit du paysage avec ses cernes et son teint pâle, il avait l'air d'un cadavre. Mr Sex n'était plus si attirant que ça.

-...A vrai dire, je sais plus, je sais plus pourquoi je t'aimais. Mais c'est pas ça le but ? J'ai toujours entendu ces gens ordinaires dire ça, qu'ils aimaient sans savoir pourquoi, qu'ils aimaient pour tout ce que la personne était.

Silence.

-Oh et puis non, je refuse d'être aussi...romantique...ça m'écœure. Je t'aimais probablement parce que tu m'appartenais, parce que tu remplissais chacun de mes ordres, je m'en fiche que ce soit prétentieux. Tu étais à moi et ça me plaisait... Si tu m'entends là maintenant, je parie que tu as envie de m'égorger en me reprochant de ne pas t'avoir révélé mes sentiments plus tôt comme toi tu l'as fait. Mais mon petit Sebby, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. D'ailleurs si tu m'aimais autant, comment ça se fait que tu as pas deviné mes sentiments pour toi ? Ne viens pas me répondre que c'est parce que j'ai jamais fait "le premier pas". J'aurais pu, certes.

Il se frotta les yeux comme un enfant fatigué.

-La vérité est que je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je n'y croyais pas, je refusais d'éprouver de l'amour. Oui c'est stupide mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait apporté que tu le sache ? Tu te serais quand même suicidé, peut être plus vite encore! Je t'avais légué mon réseau pour que tu deviennes le patron et que tu t'occupes de tout à ma place, tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner comme ça! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris à vivre et à te battre!

Il était désormais énervé et ses yeux brillaient. Il dû s'arrêter pendant un long moment afin de reprendre son calme. Lors qu'enfin il sentit qu'il pouvait parler sans que sa voix ne tremble, il reprit.

-Je pensais que si je te l'avais avoué, tu aurais changé ton comportement avec moi, tu m'aurais considéré comme étant autant dépendant de toi que toi de moi. Tu n'aurais plus été aussi concentré dans le travail. En t'ayant à mes pieds, quand tu me suppliais presque de te remarquer, je pouvais te faire faire tout ce que je désirai, jamais tu ne te rebellais parce que tu m'aimais. J'aurais pu être heureux avec ça.

Ses yeux brillaient encore plus mais pas à cause de la rage, non, James Moriarty, le plus grand génie criminel que la Terre ai jamais vue, pleurait.

-Si seulement, si seulement j'avais osé prendre ce risque. Si seulement j'avais décidé de ne pas essayer de tout calculer et si je t'avais fait juste un peu confiance...

Il joua avec le bouquet devant lui.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Et ça n'arrivera jamais de toute façon. Tu étais le seul choix que j'envisageai pour le faire. Mais je me suis toujours retenu. C'était tellement idiot de ma part.

Il arracha quelques pétales d'une des fleurs.

-On m'a déjà embrassé par contre, une fille quand j'avais 13 ans, elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus. J'ai rien sentit quand elle l'a fait. Avant cet âge, j'avais toujours crû que lorsqu'on se faisait embrasser ou quand on embrassait quelqu'un, on ressentait une sorte d'explosion de joie ou un truc du genre. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé, peu importe le garçon que j'embrassai, je ne ressentais jamais ça. J'étais déçu c'est vrai.

Les pétales furent déchirées en tout petits morceaux.

-Peut être que je l'aurais ressenti avec toi.

Les petits morceaux se déposaient sur la tombe.

-Après tout, c'est ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que je te voyais.

La fleur étaient désormais nue, sans une pétale restante.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait pu vivre une vie normale ?

Les larmes comme la pluie s'étaient arrêtées.

-Enfin, normale dans le sens s'occuper de notre couple, des meurtres, vivre ensemble...

Il lança le bouquet au loin, il était bien trop abîmé de toute façon.

-Non, ça nous ressemblait pas. Si on aurait été ensembles, ça aurait été pire que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se leva.

-Toi et moi, luttant contre un monde qui veut nous effacer. J'espère que ça t'aurait pas gêné d'être dominé.

Il retrouva son sourire.

-Suis-je bête ? Tu l'étais déjà.

Il sortit une arme de sa poche et la posa sur ce qui recouvrait le cercueil de son défunt employé. Il regarda un long moment le prénom et le nom gravés là à jamais puis il se retourna.

-A la prochaine Tiger, prépare moi un thé pour quand je te rejoindrais.

Le soleil était revenu et les lettres en argent gravées sur toutes les pierres tombales brillaient. Mais celles de Sebastian Moran brillaient encore plus, allez savoir pourquoi...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, et désolé si c'était trop triste, je me suis aussi déprimée en l'écrivant mais c'était aussi fun de torturer Moriarty *_*

A la prochaine pour une autre fic


End file.
